Crassus
]] The Crassus '''is a heavily armoured assault transport of the Imperial Guard that was named after one of Lord Solar Macharius' greatest generals during the Macharian Crusade, Borgen Crassus, who had remained loyal to the Imperium even during the grim and bloody Macharian Heresy that followed after Macharius' death. The Crassus, along with the Dominus Heavy Siege Bombard and Praetor Heavy Assault Launcher weapon systems are Standard Template Construct (STC) designs recovered on the recently re-conquered Forge World of Zhao-Arkhad. After the planet was re-consecrated into Imperial service, its STC data cores were found deep inside the vaults of the once nightmarish realm. s deployed]] Even though the Crassus is a relatively new addition to the arsenal of the Imperial Guard, it has already become famous for its heavy armour and firepower, and has entered widespread use in the southern and western regions of the Segmentum Tempestus and after only a few centuries the Crassus design is now being constructed on the Forge World of Lucius and is used to extensively resupply the Imperial forces that are guarding the space around the Eye of Terror to replace the on-going losses in that steadily worsening warzone. There, as everywhere else it had been deployed, the Crassus had earned a considerable reputation for its sheer power and durability. This reputation has given the vehicle near-talismanic status amongst some siege assault units of the Imperial Guard, to the concern of some within the Commissariat and the Departmento Munitorum. Armament ]] The Crassus is a heavily armed and armoured transport, with 2 forward-mounted Heavy Bolters and 2 sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, and every weapon can be replaced individually with a Heavy Flamer, an Autocannon, or a Lascannon. This allows the Crassus to be equipped with up to four different weapons at once. The Crassus can also replace the sponson weapons with Extra Armour Plating for added protection. The vehicle is also able to be outfitted with a Pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter for extra firepower, a Dozer Blade, Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. The Crassus is capable of transporting up to 35 soldiers in its expansive armoured hold, and is also able to carry up to two Cyclops Demolition Tanks. Its weapons are used in a primarily defensive role to protect the troops it carries as they deploy onto the battlefield, but it can be modified to carry a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher. This option is most often used against enemy armour. Although it is very effective, it is best deployed alongside other Crassus transports to maximise its effectiveness. Known Users of the Crassus Armoured Assault Transport *Imperial Guard' - The Crassus is becoming widespread throughout the Imperial Guard's front-line armoured and mechanised infantry regiments. *'Adeptus Mechanicus' - The Mechanicus uses the Crassus for many of its own armed transport needs. *'6th Cadian Armoured Regiment''' - The Crassus was heavily used by the 6th Cadian Armoured Regiment during the defence of the world of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara. During that campaign, the Crassus Armoured Assault Transport was crucial in deploying Imperial forces to all of the different frozen warzones across that world's frigid surface. The Crassus played a crucial role in the Battle of Alnitac and allowed Colonel Empteda to reach that facility before the Eldar and destroy it before it could fall into the xenos' devious hands. Variants The Crassus assault transport has several variants that are used by the Imperial Guard, such as the: *'Praetor' - The Praetor is an armoured assault missile launcher used by the Imperial Guard for direct infantry fire support. The Praetor is armed with a unique weapons system known as the Praetor Heavy Assault Launcher, a massive heavy Missile Launcher system that fits into where the troop hold would be located on the standard Crassus. This weapon's Standard Template Construct (STC) designs, along with the Dominus Heavy Siege Bombard weapon system and the Crassus vehicle's designs itself, were recovered on the recently re-conquered Forge World of Zhao-Arkkad. *'Dominus' - The Dominus is an armoured assault missile launcher used by the Imperial Guard for direct infantry fire support. The Dominus is armed with a unique weapons system known as the Dominus Heavy Siege Bombard, which is a triple-barrelled, heavy bombardment cannon. This weapon's Standard Template Construct (STC) designs, along with the Praetor Heavy Assault Launcher weapon system and the Crassus vehicle's designs itself, were recovered on the recently re-conquered Forge World of Zhao-Arkkad. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The Technical Specifications of this vehicle have yet to be released by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Also See *'Imperial Guard Vehicles' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 94-97 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse (Second Edition), pg. 12 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard (Second Edition), pp. 128, 130-131, 267 es:Crassus Category:Imperial Guard Category:C Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles